Lost in the Moment
by Byakuei
Summary: Feelingshipping one-shot.


**Author's Note: **So I'm not very active, but I suddenly wanted to write a one-shot even though it's not the best time for me. But I'm craving Feelingshipping (GreenxYellow) lol. So here you guys go.

OH! Important! This story is written in Green's point of view!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it.

* * *

_Green's POV_

"Hey, if you could relive one moment in your life, when would that be?"

You asked me that day, but I never answered. I thought about it on multiple occasions, but I never could come up with a clear answer. I remember how your eyebrows would arch as you pondered hard for your own answer, how you'd stare off and clench your teeth and struggle through your memories. At that time, I didn't think, no I couldn't. I was too focused on you to even grasp my own sense of self, of my thoughts, and even of you. But now I know, my answer I mean. I've had a lot of time to think about it, just like you use to. But it's been awhile.

I remember how you would just lay there on the grass and nod off under a tree. You'd relax and fall asleep without the slightest sense of danger. You're too carefree, but I'm too uptight.

You'd yawn and stretch your arms awake, turn your head and plaster a smile on your face, and then you'd say "Oh, sorry! I fell asleep while waiting for you."

I know. You'd always do. But at that time, you still waited. I'd watch as you continued to dream, but now you're awake and you're dream is ruined.

I soon realized that I'd always watch over you, that I couldn't take my eyes off you. I use to wonder "Why?" but I know now, the answer I mean. You're too bright, but I keep staring.

You use to ask me all sorts of questions, crazy ones, personal ones, and even ones that came off completely random, just like that one. I'd have a puzzled look and sit quietly as you displayed your sweet smile and patiently sit with me. I never did answer all your questions, but if you want to hear them, I'll tell you.

Now, we're out in the open. Your hair is put into a tight bun and your fringes are parted nicely. The breeze picks up, but your hair does not sway because it's too tightly clasped, just like the ring on your finger. Your body is still and you don't move from your spot. You've been standing there for an hour now. Even though the weather is beautiful, you don't even try to admire it. You won't even graze your fingers against the grass or let your voice be carried in the wind. I realize that I too, have been still too long, silent too long, alone too long.

So I walk on over to you and your head perks up after hearing my footsteps.

"Hey." You say to me.

"Hey." I reply back.

You smile but you're not really there. You're caught up in your memories again aren't you, just like back then. I bet you're thinking about all the fun times you had, all the dreams you'd built, all the love you felt.

"I'm sorry." I say.

You shake your head. "Don't worry about it."

I stand with you silently as moments go by. I spot a nearby tree and walk on over while motioning you to follow. You do, just like back then.

We sit down under the firm tree and grace ourselves in its shadow and remain silent once more, and I continue to watch you.

"You look beautiful," I say.

You place your gaze on me looking surprised before turning away. I reach over to you and lift your veil. You begin to cry. You're too fragile, but I'm too stiff.

And I realize the awkwardness between us.

"Hey." I say. You look up once more. Your eyes are brimming with tears.

Today was suppose to be your big day, the day you'd intertwine your life with another, but it's not how you thought it would be. All dressed in white, hair fixed in a bun, light makeup to highlight your features, and glowing with joy. Your wedding was set as an outdoor wedding so you could shine along the sun, sway like the grass, and move along naturally. But he didn't show up. Didn't think he could go through with it at the last minute. He ran away and left you standing and now you're crying, hurt, and your smile is gone. The moment is tragic, you're dreams are shattered, and your love is lost.

"We're alone again."

You sniff and nod while wiping your tears. Not once did I turn away from you.

"If there was one moment you could relive, when would that be?" I ask you.

You look at me puzzled, but gasp and realize that I'd just asked you your own question. You let out a small laughter. You press your knees against your chess and ponder, just like you use to. Your eyebrows arch with frustration as you dig through your memories, like those other times. As moments pass by, you remove the ring that clasped your small finger, and undo you hair so that it would move, breathe, so you would too. You finally reply.

"The truth is...I...I miss you, but I'm stuck now. When I met him, I thought I could move on with my life, so I did, but then I was left alone at the alter. It's painful...I want to go back…to the old times. To the moments like when we use to sleep through our troubles, laugh at our mistakes, and quietly go on with our lives and have fun during every moment we can…back to when we were...happy."

You inhale and exhale a deep breath, as if you just blew your burdens away. You watch me intently before asking "What about you?"

I already have my answer, so I don't need to think.

"I don't want to go back at all. There's no need to. If we did, I'd probably still sit and just watch you, watch you get away. I use to think it was fine to just sit and let the moments pass and you'd patiently wait for me, but then I lost my chance, my moment with you. Everything you said, we can still do. We're free."

The wind gently blows through our hair and yours flow around. I stand up and smooth out my pants before extending my hand to you, startling you. You're too timid, but this time I'll be brave.

"I've decided to take my stand and walk forward. Will you come with me?"

* * *

So it's really short and simple, that's what I'm aiming for. Hope you enjoy it. And if you don't know who the girl is, it's Yellow, but I don't really need to tell right?

**Update:** Lol! So a little while after I had already submitted this story I reread it and realized something. As you can see, the wedding didn't go through and the groom never showed up, but Yellow has her ring on hahhaha. I've never been to an american traditional wedding so I just wrote this based on ...whatever. Anyways, I don't think she's suppose to have a ring so let's just say that the wedding is not traditional or whatever haha. Gosh, I'm such an idiot.


End file.
